Leopardmon (Cyber Sleuth)
Leopardmon, known as Duftmon in Japanese media is a Mega level, Data Attribute, "Holy Knight" type Digimon and a member of the Royal Knights, as well as the primary villain of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. Within the Cyber Sleuth continuity, Leopardmon becomes the leader of the King Drasil's Royal Knights after the group is separated. Lore |-|Leopardmon= |-|Leopard Mode= Biography Pre-Tokyo Digitization At some point in the past, long before the main plot of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Leopardmon was once a member of the Royal Knights and fought by side all of his comrades, sans Alphamon. Not much is known of this period of the Royal Knights's history, and it is unknown if their conflicting morals made their internal relations strained. After the outbreak of "Eaters", odd, digital anomalies from the "Human World" began to destroy the Digital World, the Royal Knights knew they had to do something; but what they had to do was a question that caused tension. The Knights loyal to King Drasil believed the solution was simple, to destroy the Human World, while other Royal Knights believed a more peaceful solution was in order. Leopardmon was a staunch believer in the former option, and lead the charge against humanity. However, unlike his closest comrades, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, Leopardmon was stationed within the Digital World, unable to enter the Human World (Also known as the "Material World" or "Real World"), that is, until the Digitization of Tokyo. Tokyo Digitization After Tokyo was "Digitized", several Digimon were trapped within the "Real World". Though many of the Digimon were scared and ultimately gentle creatures, Leopardmon was not. Leopardmon quickly lead what little Knights were still on his side (Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Craniummon and Examon). Despite being the most powerful of the Knights, Leopardmon took a more "shadowy" approach and rarely did battle against the resistance force, instead having his fellow Knights handle those matters. Last Stand Leopardmon would eventually meet his end at the likes of Takumi Aiba and Alphamon. Despite being outnumbered 4 v 1, Leopardmon put up a good fight. Personality Leopardmon is a very prideful and arrogant Digimon, proudly proclaiming that he is the strongest of the Royal Knights, even when he met his match. Leopardmon is also shown to be sadistic, or at least is okay with using sadistic means to achieve his goals. This can be seen in how his fellow Knight, Crusadermon lured in several kids and teenagers to a section of EDEN, only to trap them and have various Eaters destroy them. Leopardmon holds little regard for human life, as he was perfectly willing to slaughter all of humanity to save his world and please his monarch, King Drasil. Despite his longing to protect his world, Leopardmon is willing to destroy Digimon who stand in his way. Whether or not this is due to a lack of respect for life in general, or simply because he views it as a vile act for the greater good is left in the air. It goes without saying that Leopardmon is very loyal to, and possibly only to his ruler, Yggdrasil, who is the God of the Digital World and will do anything to please his deity. He despises any Digimon; especially fellow Knights; who disrespects his God and will attempt to destroy them. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength Leopardmon proudly proclaims to be the strongest of the Royal Knights, a statement he shares with the likes of Examon. The Lion Knight of the Round backs up his boastful title by standing up to Alphamon and Takumi Aiba and seriously contends with the two of them in an extended battle. Leopardmon has also been shown to be stronger than Arata, who nearly killed Gallantmon in combat, another member of the Royal Knights and a member who held his own against Examon, who was larger than skyscrapers. Superhuman Endurance As noted in the aforementioned section, Leopardmon was capable of clashing with Alphamon and Takumi Aiba in single combat, and though the battle lead to his death, he was capable of matching them for an extended period o time. Superhuman Speed According to the reference book entry on his counterpart, Leopardmon X, Leopardmon is capable of striking over 1 trillion times in under a second, a feat that vastly transcends the speed of light. Shapeshifting Although limited, Leopardmon is capable of shapeshifting into a more powerful "Leopard" form. Swordsmanship Leopardmon has been shown to be a very skilled swordsmen, capable of matching other sword toting Royal Knights in battle. Masterful Strategist Leopardmon was said to be the greatest strategist among the Royal Knights by lore and planned the majority of the "Digitization of Tokyo" plot. Attacks Leopardmon * Aussterben (Deu: Extinction): Swings the Sword of Annihilation downward in an overhead arc. * Ernste Welle (Deu: Gravity Wave): Fires explosive energy with the Sword of Destruction. Leopardmon: Leopard Mode * Wolkenkratzer (Deu: Skyscraper): Causes towering pillars of bedrock to appear from the ground, tossing the opponent. * Blockade (Deu: Blockade): Runs across the land and flies through the sky, tearing the opponent apart from every angle. * Eroberung (Deu: Conquest): Generates globe-shaped energy mines from the spherical tip of its tail, which it uses to strategically encircle the opponent. Trivia * Originally, its design was influenced by Oscar François de Jarjayes, one of the main characters from The Rose of Versailles, who appears as a beautiful woman disguised as a man. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses